the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandelionqueen's Lair
About the Clan The Troop Library seems like something that grew out of the land itself, spawned by the magic of enough curiosity coming together rather than any builders. It is strangely easy to find when you want to learn something and impossible all other times. The Library features many fae amber buildings, but new additions reflect the tastes of new members. The Troop Library is a collection of all kinds of research. It accepts ambassadors in exchange for assistance with this research, whether it be access to samples, a supply of research literature, or individuals who wish to assist. As long as you have something to exchange, some kind of information or service preferably, the Troop Library will freely lend out anything it has. The Library values above all else the exchange of knowledge. Members of the Troop call the Library a living entity. It operates on a set of rules that are not to be broken: if you take something, you have to leave something; it will accept any offer freely given; and do not destroy the books. The Library loves knowledge and its curators and curios. Dragons find themselves inexplicably protected by it if they've helped the Library somehow. Many strange creatures are found roaming the shelves and surrounding area and whole sections seem to appear right when you've almost given up looking for them. The Troop agrees that if you're looking for information, the Library is second only to the Observatory. Due to the upsurge in Arcane magic, the Library has grown many giant dragon-like legs made out of the same building materials the section above it is. The Library has taken to wandering around the Arcane Isles. It will follow and harass researchers for knowledge if they know something rare or hard to get. It largely ignores other libraries. It seems to find Oculus Sanctums to be either very curious or threatening, sometimes trying to play with the buildings, investigate them, or throw up a threat display by screaming and throwing open every door and window it has. It still returns to its original spot, seeming to nest there. Every member of the clan is autistic and polyamourous. Layout The Troop Library is made of the pink marble and large chunks of pink chalcedony that is commonly found in the Isles. The front of the Library has several giant Ionic Greek columns. On the left of the Library is the flower gardens which house mainly sunflowers which were planted after the discovery that they reduced the harmful affects of Arcane energy in none-Arcane dragons. To the right are farms for the clan to raise and grow food. In the rear are the training fields/large experiment zones. The rear is marked with craters from explosions. The Library is made of four floors and a basement. The top most floor is dedicated to research and access is restricted for the safety of patrons and the experiments. The Library is run by Ardito and Caritas. Ardito is the head librarian and can be found at the front desk. Caritas is in charge of maintaining the books, adding new material, and is in charge of the Living Book section. The Living Books are a group of Nocturnes who have used their copying abilities to memorize stories and first hand accounts told to them. These dragons are highly valued and often accompany the clan researchers on field work. The Head of Research is Starwings. He is in charge of forming partnerships with other clans and other flights. He maintains the system where dragons can come as ambassadors to assist in research. Most of the dragons that choose to live in the Library make their homes in one of the many study rooms available. If someone chooses to renovate and clear out a new space, bookshelves already filled with books will just appear overnight. The books are often thematically appropriate to the purpose the room was going to have. Library staff requires dragons who are interested in renovations to report starting and finishing times in order to keep track of book locations. They will always know if someone has created a new room because sections of books will go missing. The Library basement is an actual maze with geometry that seems to cross into other dimensions, according to those who've chosen to study it. It is used as the Archives department. Library staff have long struggled to map out the place, to varying degrees of success. It is rumored that somewhere in the middle of the Archives is the coziest and quietest study area in the entire Library. Few have found it and many write it off as a legend. Alice's Manual of the Paranormal Alice works as a guide and a paranormal investigator. Here is a research manual she's created of the supernatural entities that can be found near the clan.Category:Arcane Category:Ancient Lair